1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the conditioning of food and like products and, more particularly, to the preservation and/or rejuvenation of perishable comestibles for the purposes of extending the life of such products and enhancing their appearance and fresh, natural flavor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is of course well known in the prior art to provide for the preservation or protection of foodstuffs and similar perishable comestibles which typically become dehydrated, wilted or the like over prolonged periods of storage. Conventionally, various refrigeration techniques are thus employed to either prevent or retard dehydration by evaporation, and at the same time afford circulation of cold air, either dry or humid, about the perishable comestible.
Other known preservative techniques comprise (1) hydration, (2) humidification, (3) coating, glazing or packaging with water or other ice (e.g., dry ice), (4) coating, glazing or packaging with other agents as dessication and dehydration preventatives, (5) freezing, (6) pre-chilling, (7) special packaging, and (8) any combination of any of the above.
Exemplary of the known techniques for the preservation and protection of various perishable comestible products, compare U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,067,830; 2,088,319; 2,216,365; 2,262,327; 2,300,041; 2,317,397; 2,470,465; 2,846,318, 3,011,898; 3,059,442; 3,088.290; 3,193,392; 3,205,077; 3,320,075; 3,333,969; 3,342,613; 3,367,785; 3,419,400; 3,440,061; 3,465,873; 3,498,799; 3,600,200; and 3,625,713.
Nevertheless, in spite of the availability in the art of a multiplicity of techniques such as the above for the preservation or protection of foodstuffs and similar perishable comestibles, to date none has been found to be adequately sufficient or efficient to significantly extend the useful shelf-life of a given preserved comestible beyond a period of more than about several days.